KORPS
".]] ".]] KORPS is the new criminal organisation featuring in M.I. High after the events of "The Fall of S.K.U.L." in Series 6. A corpse is the name given to a dead body, KORPS is named after that and each of its divisions is named after another body part/function. History KORPS is an organization that Frank London, Stella Knight, and M.I.9 went to war with over 10 years ago. A full scale secret world war broke out between M.I.9 and KORPS and both sides fought across the globe. Frank London was the commander who led the M.I.9 team in the final battle with KORPS. It resulted with the death of his team and Frank was the only victim to get out alive when he had to destroy KORPS' Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM). However, the KORPS leadership survived and after staying in hiding for over ten years, they rose again to power after defeating S.K.U.L in "The Fall of SKUL". In "Frankenstein ", it was revealed that KORPS existed during WWII and their science division STERNUM were working on a super-soldier program that was later abandoned. Known Bases *In the episode, "Trojan KORPS", the current KORPS HQ is seen, it features The Crime Minister's command chair on which she is seen sitting on talking to The Mastermind in many episodes. At the end of "The Mayze", The Mastermind's neuron-containment unit was installed in a permant fashion inside a hidden compartment in the wall behind The Crime Minister's command chair. *In the episode, "One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage", parts of the main KORPS base that was stormed by M.I.9 during the final assault is seen briefly in a dream/flashback of Frank's. *In the episode, "The Mayze", Keri leads the team to an old KORPS base called The Mayze. Each level of The Mayze was run by a different division of KORPS and many of KORPS' divisions were either seen or mentioned in this episode. Frank mentions that the last M.I.9 team that was sent to find The Mayze vanished 12 years ago, the body of one of the missing agents was found by Keri near the exit. *In the episode, "Frankenstein", another abandoned KORPS base is found under Saint Hearts. STERNUM ran a project attempting to create super-soldiers during WWII, but the project was abandoned and the base sealed. The entrance hatch was initially found by Roly when he was putting a wind guage into the school garden. Aneisha and Tom drew him away from it and later investigated with Dan, Keri and Frank. After the events of the episode, the base was resealed by M.I.9 and the team was ordered to stay away. Stella found a classified file about the base at M.I.9 HQ, but she did not have clearance to access the file. She has promised to look further into it, although it's unknown if her superiors will allow it. Known Divisions In The Bunker, an old M.I.9 war room underneath M.I.9 HQ, a large board with different KORPS divisions and their relationships was seen during "Trojan KORPS". A similar, more modern board was seen briefly on a wall in the M.I.9 base underneath St. Heart's during "The Mayze" and has made an appearance, abeit brief, in every episode since. Both boards featured the names and logos of KORPS' divisions and the relationships between different divisions. Various KORPS division leaders signed in at the end of "Trojan KORPS" after The Mastermind admitted to The Crime Minister that "there is no sense in hiding the rest of the organisation" and ordered her to "unleash them". However, most of their voices were scrambled together, so it's unsure as to what most of their names were. It's also unknown as to exactly how many divisions of KORPS there are as only a small portion have been seen or discussed in detail, but based on the number of KORPS division leaders that signed in at the end of "Trojan KORPS", it can be assumed that from that scene, there are currently at least twelve different divisions of KORPS. It's unknown as to how many different divisions existed during the war, but based on the events of various episodes, there were at least eight. In "The Mayze", when the team entered an old KORPS base The Mayze, Tom noted that the bottom floor was about half a mile underground and he wasn't even sure if it was the bottom. As each level of The Mayze was operated by a different division of KORPS, it's implied that there are many diferent divisions, at least before and during the war. Before The Grand Master assumed command of S.K.U.L. and the organisation broke away from KORPS, its name was originally written as 'SKUL' as shown in The Bunker during "Trojan KORPS". After it broke away and KORPS were defeated, the name was turned into an acronym that stood for different phrases. The meaning of the initials was changed slightly throughout the series, but were: 'Super Kriminal Underworld League' (Series 1), 'Secret Kriminal Underworld League' (Series 2), and 'Secret Kriminal Underground League' (Series 5). As such, it remains the only division of KORPS whose name was an acronym. Known Agents/Operatives Current *The Mastermind: Head of KORPS, assumed dead after final M.I.9 assault over ten years ago, survived and stayed hidden for over ten years until KORPS rose to power again during "The Fall of S.K.U.L.", survived the events of "The Final Endgame". *The Crime Minister: Deputy Head of KORPS, assumed dead after final M.I.9 assault over ten years ago, survived and stayed hidden for over ten years until KORPS rose to power again during "The Fall of S.K.U.L.", survived the events of "The Final Endgame". *Edwin Grosse: Head of KLAVIKLE, punished by KORPS for his failure in "Grosse Encounters". Former *Clone of the Mastermind **Zoe (V.9.5.Z.0.E.6): Clone of The Mastermind, trained by S.K.U.L., later recruited by M.I.9, believed to be a successful clone, but later revealed to be another failure. **Kloe (B.9.2.K.L.0.E.7) failed Clone of The Mastermind, trained by S.K.U.L. thrown out, later arrested by M.I.9 and taken to an M.I.9 hospital in hopes of reversing genetic damage done to her by S.K.U.L. **Keri Summers (J.4.5.K.3.R.1): Clone of the Mastermind, given special treatment by KORPS to make her a successful clone, lived in KORPS base The Mayze on the STERNUM level, thrown out as it was believed that she was a failed clone, adopted by a normal family, rescued from KORPS agents by Dan, Aneisha and Tom, helped them find The Mayze, later recruited by M.I.9 during "The Mayze" as Zoe's replacement. **Libi (J.6.3.L.1.B.1): Clone of The Mastermind, given special treatment by KORPS to make her a successful clone, lived and worked in KORPS base The Mayze on the STERNUM level, continued working for KORPS after Keri was thrown out, not knowing her true purpose until she was taken from the base by M.I.9 and adopted out under an M.I.9 protection program to hide her from KORPS. *Doctor Steinberg: Scientist General of STERNUM, assumed dead after being electrocuted in "The Final Endgame". Replaced in "The Mayze". *Grand Master : ex-KORPS captain, sold them out to M.I.9 during the war and fled to assume control of S.K.U.L., arrested by M.I.9 after KORPS returned and destroyed S.K.U.L. in "The Fall of S.K.U.L.". *Dr. Retentive: Head of NEOCORTEX, arrested by M.I.9 in "One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage". *Janus: KORPS agent, famous Boldovian folk singer and corrupt M.I.9 informant, arrested by M.I.9 in "Mission: Incredible". *Bobby Bleach: KORPS operative, arrested by M.I.9 in "The Germinator", sentenced to community service as opposed to jail time due to helping M.I.9. *Alexis van Hades: ex-Head of SKAPULA, his sister was one of the M.I.9 agents killed during the KORPS assault mission over ten years ago. KORPS believed he was a traitor and attempted to assasinate him. He then turned to M.I.9 for help and was broken out of prison in Uttland. *Nick Tesla: ex-STERNUM operative, improsoned by KORPS along with other STERNUM operatives after an accident at the STERNUM's heavy extranium reactor caused them all to age by 50 years, registered as his own grandfather, Hubert, gave the location of STERNUM's heavy extranium reactor to M.I.9 in "The Final Endgame". *Linus Currie: Scientist General of STERNUM, saved The Mastermind after the events of "The Final Endgame". Tasked with securing the last two successful Clones of The Mastermind. Trapped by M.I.9 in The Mayze, an old KORPS base during "The Mayze" (his name was not mentioned in the episode, only seen in the credits). *Walter Dainbridge: STERNUM scientist, worked in the STERNUM base under St. Heart's during WWII, was murdered by Agent Walker after she was the test subect for STERNUM's super-soldier project, seen during "Frankenstein", (his name was not mentioned in the episode, only seen in the credits) *Agent Walker: STERNUM agent, worked in the STERNUM base under St. Heart's dueing WWII, was the original test subject for STERNUM's super-soldier program. Murdered STERNUM scientist Walter Dainbridge after losing her mind, fate unknown, seen during "Frankenstein ". Category:Faction